


Ataraxia

by viciouspandalove



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is in the back trying not to embarrass himself, I Tried, Literally everyone in their class, M/M, This is my first work please don't vore me, This is the best I could do I'm sorry, Tweek would rather die than present to the class, comments are appreciated!, god this is a mess, it's a presentation guys, it's pure and wholesome though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouspandalove/pseuds/viciouspandalove
Summary: noun; a state of freedom from emotional disturbance and anxiety; tranquility.Basically, Tweek and his class have to write essays about how they get this damn feeling, and Tweek is fucked because he's never felt that way before in his lifeRight?





	1. What.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing something this thought out??? I mean, the last time I wrote something like this I was like 9 lol. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you describe something you've never felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh uh most of this is pretty much just me describing my essay writing process lmao sorry, next chapter will be presentation time, without Tweek's consent of course.

A state of freedom from emotional disturbance/anxiety; tranquility.

Ataraxia

 

How the _hell_ was he supposed to write about that?

 

Tweek took a break from staring at the prompt as if it had personally offended him and peered out the window. _God_ , he’d rather be working in the shop right now than writing this stupid essay. He was a spaz, how was he _supposed_ to know how the prompt felt, as far as he knew he’s never felt that way!

Seeing his neighbors kids coming out into the backyard, he shut the blinds and with a sigh, sat back down and continued to stare at the prompt with frustration. God, thinking about it was even harder after taking that break. With another sigh Tweek felt his attention drift to the wall in front of him, this essay was never going to be ready to turn in tomorrow, and he knew it. He was so close to crying out of frustration at this point, he almost walked out of the house, but a ping from his phone stopped him.

_Craig._

Craig was asking him if he needed help with the assignment, not like he had done it himself. With a smile, Tweek typed out that he was fine and was almost done, which was totally false but what Craig didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Craig simply sent a picture of himself flipping Tweek off, god _forbid_ he used those god awful emojis, and followed it up with telling Tweek to text him if he needed help. 

Tweek couldn’t contain the smile that came from rereading that conversation, a feeling of content washing over him.

_Wait._

He wasn’t twitching as usual.

He wasn’t freaking out as usual.

He felt fine.

_Calm_ , even.

Was… was this ataraxia? Was it... was it _Craig_ that made him feel this way? 

Tweek’s face lit up.

Of _course_ , he felt so stupid, he’d know this feeling for so long now that he didn’t even realize that it was what he needed to write about.. It was _Craig_ , it had _always_ been Craig.

With a sudden pep in his step, Tweek began writing.


	2. Maybe It'll Be Alright After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's go time boys

Wake up. Make coffee. Eat. Brush teeth (hair is optional, it never stays down anyway). Get to school. Turn in last night's homework. Go through the school day. Come home. Do homework. Go to bed. Repeat. 

He had a schedule to follow, and presenting was definitely **NOT** on his damn schedule.

Tweek knew today was going to be awful the second he stepped inside the classroom, he knew once he saw Craig cast a worried glance his way after the teacher announced the day's task. 

_He already regretted coming to class today._

Growing more nervous with each student's presentation, Tweek's attempts to calm himself failed, even with the quiet reassurances Craig whispered to him when the teacher wasn't looking. It was happening too fast, it was all too sudden-

“Tweek, it's your turn. Come up here and get it over with“

Well _shit_ , if he wasn't trembling like a leaf before, he most definitely was now. 

With a heavy sigh, and one last glance at his desk, he reluctantly stood up and awkwardly shuffled to the front of the room. With everyone's eyes on him, it took everything in his power not to either trip or run out of the classroom. After what only must have been a few seconds, but what felt like an eternity, he stood nervously in front of the room, already visibly shaken by suddenly being called on. 

“The spaz is twitching, as usual“ he heard someone to his left whisper, and at this point in time, Tweek would rather jump out the window to his right than attempt to even try to calmly get through his presentation ( Buddha _forbid_ he'd actually get that desperate to escape, though). He cast another pleading look towards the teacher, who rolled his eyes and once again, gave the command for Tweek to read his essay. Nervous eyes gaze around the room and slowly settle on Craig motioning to him to slow his breathing, and Tweek complied. 

Calming down just enough to finally get his thinking straight, he threw a quick thumbs up to Craig who sent him one back and turned his eyes back to the center of the room, no longer intensely trembling to everyone's surprise (his stutter still remained, but everyone was more in shock that he was able to reign himself in at all to even notice). With a final large exhale, Tweek began reading what he considered the most embarrassing thing ever created by man. 

_Ataraxia_

_Noun_

_A state of freedom from emotional disturbance/anxiety; tranquility._

_Ataraxia can be very difficult to obtain, but can be found if you look long enough. Personally, I feel like a complete idiot-_

“-and you look like one too.“ he heard someone to his right whisper to his friends as they began giggling before the teacher reprimanded them. He was on the verge of just putting the essay down and running to the bathroom to cry, but managed to bring himself back to the task at hand. With another deep breath, he continued his rambling. 

_Personally I feel like a complete idiot for not realizing this sooner, but even someone who’s as much as a spaz of me has most likely experienced it before, even if it was only subconsciously._

He chose to look up after reading this, and after seeing everyone's still trained on him, he let out a small sigh and continued on. 

_For some, they can find it in their surroundings. They can find it in their room, or in the park, or even at school. For others, it's in company. Pets, family members, friends, even if you don't think realize it, that calm feeling is surrounding you. It helps break down any negative feelings that you may have currently had and brings you into a state of peace._

Realizing that, yes, he would have to read this next part aloud, Tweek did his best to try and not cringe himself to death as he did so. 

_For me personally, it's in the company of the most important person in my life. I'm not giving out names, but they know who they are and how much they truly mean to me. They always manage to put up with my tendencies where anyone else would have ignored them or told me to deal with it, even if it's something as dumb as being too uncomfortable to ask their parents for water. They keep me calm and I don't think I've ever felt more at ease than when I'm with them._  
~~~~~~~

He was blushing. He could feel the heat rushing to his face well enough to realize this. He didn't want to draw attention to himself but everyone already seemed to be looking at him. 

_God, why were they all looking at him?_

He knew exactly why, but didn't want to admit it. Burying his face in his hat was the best he could do to avoid their gaze. 

Even though he could still feel their eyes practically devouring him. 

He could hear Tweek still on the verge of rambling in the front of the room, still stuttering his anxieties out for the whole class to hear. He felt their gazes leave his face one by one, slowly but surely. 

He only looked up as he heard Tweek, with a final stuttering breath, wrap up his presentation. Cue the obligatory applause by the class and the shuffling to return to his seat right beside him. 

As discreetly as he could, he took Tweek's hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

Maybe he was going to need to talk with Tweek after school about all the things he said during this, but for now, he was relishing in running his thumb over the bandages covering the other boy's hand. 

Maybe talking could wait, everything was good as is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to post, I've actually had this done for a while but I got lazy and just didn't want to post it lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Also never forget that Tweek is a buddhist so stop writing him as otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa I really hope you enjoyed this, comments, kudos, and criticisms are all appreciated!


End file.
